


Meister der Verstellung

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seine Cousine bringt Daniel in eine unangenehme Situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meister der Verstellung

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subterfuge and Gambling Debts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500235) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> 1\. Dies ist die deutsche Überarbeitung meiner engl. Story „Subterfuge and Gambling Debts“  
> 2\. Ganz herzlich möchte ich meinen Betas Saladscream (für die engl. Version) und Athor (für die dt. Überarbeitung) danken.

**London, 1808**

Dutzende von Kerzen erhellten den grünen Salon, in dem etliche Spieltische standen. Einige der Kerzen waren bereits herunter gebrannt und nicht durch neue ersetzt worden, da nur noch an wenigen Tischen gespielt wurde. Etliche Gäste waren bereits nach Hause gegangen, nachdem die Einsätze immer höher geworden waren. Das warme Licht der Kerzen brach sich glitzernd in den geschliffenen Kristallgläsern, die neben den Spielern standen und in denen schwerer Burgunder oder Portwein funkelte. 

Die Luft in dem grünen Salon war voll des kalten Rauchs der Cigarillos und zum Schneiden dick. Die Spannung jedoch bewegte sich allenfalls auf Kaffeekränzchenniveau, musste Colonel Jack O’Neill aufseufzend denken, während er mit dem stetig wachsenden Haufen von Münzen spielte, der vor ihm lag. Er hätte nicht auf Major Davis hören sollen und zu diesem privaten Kartenabend gehen sollen. Er langweilte sich entsetzlich. 

Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Gentlemen, die ihm gegenüber saßen, dem Schnitt ihrer Kleidung nach Landadel, der nur selten nach London kam. Neben ihm der junge Lord Darvenham, dessen kanariengelben Pantalons, extrem taillierte Jacke, monströses Halstuch und übertrieben hohe Kragenecken, so dass er kaum den Kopf wenden konnte, ihn als Modegeck auswiesen, der nur an seinem Äußeren interessiert war. Ihr Gastgeber war ein weniger auffälliger Mann, gut gekleidet, hatte diesen Eindruck jedoch schon vor mehr als einer Stunde ruiniert, als er begonnen hatte, nervös an seinem Halstuch zu ziehen und zu zerren, als das Spiel sich für ihn immer schlechter entwickelte. 

Die Unterhaltungen waren den ganzen Abend über mehr als oberflächlich gewesen, da die Spieler alle eisern auf ihr Spiel konzentriert waren – was es leider aber auch nicht besser gemacht hatte. Ohne allzu große Anstrengung hatte O’Neill den größten Teil der Runden gewonnen und es stellte keine rechte Herausforderung für ihn dar, gegen diese Grünschnäbel zu spielen. Selbst als er aus einem der Schuldscheine ein kleines Schiffchen gefaltet hatte, um seine Münzen in die Mitte des Tisches zu transportieren, hatten sie ihm mit keiner Bemerkung zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sein seltsames Verhalten überhaupt bemerkt hatten. 

Noch eine Runde schwor O’Neill sich, dann würde er sich verabschieden. 

\-----------------------------

Dr. Daniel Jackson seufzte tief auf. Er war noch in Sandlington Place und korrigierte die Latein-Übersetzung seines ältesten Schülers. Sie war genauso schlecht wie beim letzten Mal. Keine Finesse, kein Sprachgefühl. Master Richard war nur an Pferden interessiert und das spiegelten seine Hausaufgaben bedauerlicherweise auch sehr deutlich wider.   
Einen Moment starrte Daniel vor sich hin, als er an die Schönheit der lateinischen Sätze dachte und das, was der Sandlington-Erbe daraus gemacht hatte, dann tunkte er seine Schreibfeder wieder in das Tintenfass und strich den nächsten Fehler an. 

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er, dass seine Eltern nicht schon gestorben wären, als er noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war und ihn als Waise zurückgelassen hatten. Denn sein Großvater, sein einziger lebender Verwandter, interessierte sich nicht für ihn. Der einzige Lebensbeweis dieses Anverwandten war der monatliche Scheck, der ihm über einen Anwalt zugeschickt wurde. Die Summe war so gering, dass Daniel davon allein nicht leben konnte, vor allem nicht, da er einen teueren Geschmack hatte, was Bücher betraf. 

Deshalb hatte Daniel Lord Sandlingtons Angebot, seine vier Kinder in Latein zu unterrichten, angenommen. Vier junge Männer zwischen zwölf und fünfzehn Jahren, die nur an Pferden, der Armee und dem Krieg gegen Napoleon interessiert waren. Daniel hatte vergeblich versucht, ihnen klar zu machen, dass es auch für einen zukünftigen Kriegs-Helden von Vorteil sei, wenn er mit Cäsar und dessen Kriegstechnik vertraut war. Sie hatten ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass man über Taktik auch in gutem, alten Englisch lesen könnte und es kein Latein dafür bräuchte. 

So las sich diese Arbeit auch. Daniel strich das nächste Wort durch und malte gerade ein großes Fragezeichen an den Rand, als es an der Tür zu seinem Studierzimmer klopfte.   
„Herein, bitte“, rief er. 

Eine von Sandlingtons Dienstbotinnen, Lucy, knickste und verkündete: „Dr. Jackson, da ist eine junge Lady draußen, die will Sie sprechen – dringend.“ 

„Eine junge Lady?“ Daniel konsultierte seine silberne Taschenuhr. Es war bereits nach halb elf, eine sehr merkwürdige Zeit für einen Besuch, noch dazu hier, bei seinem Arbeitgeber. 

„Die junge `Lady´“, das Dienstmädchen sprach das Wort so aus, als würde sie nicht einen Moment glauben, dass diese Person den Titel zu Recht trug, „behauptet, sie wäre Ihre Cousine.“ 

„Samantha?“ Daniel stoppte auf halben Wege, sich in seine Jacke zu zwängen und meinte erleichtert: „Oh, bitte, sag ihr, sie soll hereinkommen.“ 

Lucy verließ das Zimmer, um die Besucherin hereinzuholen und Daniel fragte sich, worum es dieses Mal ging. Sam war eine sehr willensstarke junge Dame, hatte aber eine ungeheure Vorliebe dafür entwickelt, sich in schwierigen Fragen und unangenehmen Lebenslagen an ihn zu wenden.

„Daniel!“ Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei stürmte Samantha in einer Wolke aus hellgrünem Batist ins Zimmer und warf sich in Daniels Arme. „Du musst mir helfen!“

Daniel bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke, die das Dienstmädchen ihnen zuwarf, nicht zuletzt dank Samanthas wenig damenhaften Benehmens und schob seine Anverwandte sanft aber höflich auf Armeslänge von sich. Er wandte sich an die interessiert starrende Dienstbotin: „Danke, Lucy. Das ist in der Tat meine Cousine. Würdest du uns bitte ein paar Minuten allein lassen? Aber bitte lass die Tür zu dem Studierzimmer offen.“ Er wollte Samanthas Ruf nicht noch weiter gefährden. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie ihn um diese Uhrzeit und ohne Begleitung aufgesucht hatte. 

„Sam, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht ohne deine Kammerzofe herkommen sollst?“, tadelte er sie, um gleich hinterher zu fragen: „Sag, was ist es dieses Mal?“ 

Sie warf ihm einen sehr unglücklichen Blick zu. „Mein unmöglicher Bruder.“ 

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Nimm Platz.“ Daniel zog für Samantha einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. 

Aber Samantha war zu aufgeregt, um sich hinzusetzen. Sie marschierte vor Daniel auf und ab, malträtierte die gelben Bänder ihres Huts in ihren Händen und beschwerte sich lautstark: „Dieses Mal hat er seinen Verstand endgültig verloren!“ 

„Bitte, Sam. Beruhige dich. Sag mir, was passiert ist.“ Daniel wies noch einmal auf den Sessel.

Endlich nahm sie Platz und begann: „Heute hatte Mark wieder eine seiner berühmt-berüchtigten Kartenpartien. Und er hat wieder verloren. Das ist nichts Neues für ihn, das weiß ich, aber heute hat er sogar Schuldscheine unterschrieben!“ 

„Nein!“ Wie oft hatten sie ihm versucht klarzumachen, dass er keine weiterreichenden Verpflichtungen eingehen durfte, ohne nicht ihre ganze Lebensgrundlage zu gefährden?

„Doch. Und er hat eine beträchtliche Summe an einen gewissen Colonel Jack O’Neill verloren. Du hast ihn während des Debütantinnenballs letzte Woche bei Almacks getroffen.“ 

„Ich erinnere mich an ihn.“ Wie sollte er auch nicht? Colonel O’Neill, war nicht die Sorte Mann, die man schnell vergaß, besonders nicht Daniel. Wie er, war O’Neill weder am Tanzen noch am Flirten interessiert gewesen. Nachdem Samantha sie einander vorgestellt hatte, hatten sie schnell herausgefunden, dass sie dieser Art von Abendgestaltung nicht viel abgewinnen konnten, aber aufgrund familiärer Verpflichtung sich dann und wann gezwungen sahen, daran teilzunehmen. Sie hatten über alles Mögliche geredet und sich bald auf einen der Balkone zurückgezogen. Der Colonel hatte ihm - auf Daniels gnadenloses Ausfragen hin - endlose Geschichten über all die Länder erzählt, die er schon bereist hatte, die Daniel aber nur aus Büchern kannte. Er hatte sein totes Buchwissen mit lebhaften Farben und witzigen Szenen aufgefüllt. Daniel war fasziniert gewesen und ohne, dass es ihnen recht bewusst gewesen war, hatten sie über eine Stunde miteinander verplaudert.   
Als Daniel ihn vier Tage später bei einem Pferderennen wieder getroffen hatte, hatte er ihn erneut mit Fragen… belästigt, die O’Neill gutmütig beantwortet hatte. 

Samantha fuhr in ihren Ausführungen fort: „O’Neill hat die Schuldscheine akzeptiert, aber Mark wollte immer noch nicht aufhören. Er war mal wieder überzeugt, er könne alles zurückgewinnen. Als ich ihnen etwas zu trinken brachte, ergriff Mark plötzlich mein Handgelenk, zog mich heran und schlug O’Neill eine letzte Runde vor. Er würde mich gegen alles, was auf dem Tisch war, setzen. Darvenham, der als einziger noch zugegen war, versuchte die beiden davon abzuhalten….“ Sie senkte den Kopf und rieb sich müde die Augen. 

„Nicht einmal Mark würde…“ Daniels Stirn furchte sich und eine tiefe Falte erschien. 

„Er war betrunken und er ist krank, Daniel. Wir wissen doch, wenn er spielt, zählt nichts anderes mehr. Er verliert seinen Sinn für Schicklichkeit ebenso wie seinen Realitätssinn. Aber es war noch niemals so schlimm wie heute, weil der Colonel ihn die ganze Zeit gnadenlos geneckt hat.“ 

„Ich vermute, der Colonel hat die Herausforderung akzeptiert?“, fragte Daniel und presste die Lippen hart aufeinander.

„Das hat er und er hat gewonnen. Deshalb bin ich hier, Daniel. Du musst mir helfen. Ich werde ihn nicht heiraten! Du weißt, dass ich Peter liebe!“ Sam ergriff Daniels Hände und drückte sie fest, um ihrer Aussage noch mehr Gewicht zu verleihen. 

Daniel hüstelte nervös. „Ehm… Sam…bist du sicher – ich meine, … es tut mir Leid, so direkt sein zu müssen – aber bist du dir sicher, dass es dabei um Heirat geht?“ 

Ihre erstaunten Augen trafen seine und langsam dämmerte das Verstehen in ihnen. „Oh, um Himmels Willen! Nicht einmal Mark könnte so niederträchtig sein…“ 

Daniel nickte bestätigend. 

„Dann ist es noch schlimmer. Dann habe ich keine andere Wahl, ich muss meinen Bruder verlassen, Daniel. Nur Gott allein weiß, was er als nächstes tun wird.“ Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann straffte sie sich und verkündete: „Ich habe einen Plan.“ 

„Den ich nicht mögen werde, stimmt’s?“, fragte Daniel, als er ihren entschiedenen Blick sah. 

„Es ist meine einzige Chance und wir müssen rasch handeln. Ich werde mit Peter nach Schottland durchbrennen. Wir fahren nach Gretna Green und heiraten dort. Mark kann nichts dagegen tun. Bin ich erst einmal verheiratet, dann bin ich sicher.“ 

„Nein, Samantha!“, rief Daniel schockiert. „Das kannst du nicht tun! Denk nur an die grauenvollen Konsequenzen deines Plans!“ Er versuchte sie zur Einsicht zu bewegen. „Die gute Gesellschaft wird mit dem Finger auf dich zeigen. Und dein Ruf…“

Samantha unterbrach ihn und stampfte sehr undamenhaft mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden. „Was schert mich die Meinung der Gesellschaft? Mein eigener Bruder verkauft mich an einen Unbekannten, um seine Wettschulden zu bezahlen! Kannst du mir bitte sagen, warum ich da auch nur eine Sekunde einen Gedanken daran verschwenden sollte, ob ich den `ehrenwerten´ Namen der Carters eventuell beschmutze?“ Ihre letzten Worte waren voll triefendem Sarkasmus. 

Die traurige Wahrheit in diesen Worten ließ Daniel verstummen. Heute Nacht hatte Mark im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes jegliche Glaubwürdigkeit in Bezug auf seine Schwester verspielt. War es also vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn Samantha mit dem Squire nach Schottland durchbrannte? Das war eine Entscheidung zwischen Scylla und Charybdis…

„Daniel!“ Samanthas Augen flehten ihn an, wenngleich ihr Ton keinen Raum für Diskussionen ließ. „Wir müssen uns beeilen! Als ich sie verließ, diskutierten sie die Einzelheiten ihres Handels!“ 

Daniel gab nach. „Aber Mark wird dich verfolgen…“, warf Daniel mahnend ein. „Und wenn er reitet, ist er schneller als ihr in eurer Kutsche.“

„Da kommst du ins Spiel“, informierte sie ihn. „Mark wird denken, dass ich bei Colonel O’Neill bin. Er wird nichts vermuten, nicht vor morgen Früh, und dann ist es zu spät. Aber natürlich muss jemand in O’Neills Kutsche sein, ihn ablenken und hinhalten, damit er nicht sofort Mark unterrichtet – und das ist dein Part.“ 

Diese Aufgabe rief nicht gerade Begeisterungsstürme in Daniel hervor. „Ich? Sam, ich kann nicht…..“ Daniel befand sich in einer Zwickmühle. Er wollte auf keinen Fall seine aufkeimende Freundschaft mit dem Colonel auf diese Art und Weise gefährden, andererseits sah er natürlich ein, dass Samantha unmöglich den Colonel in dessen Haus begleiten und ihre Jungfräulichkeit und ihren Ruf aufs Spiel setzen konnte. 

„Daniel, mein allerliebster Cousin, wir haben nicht viel Zeit.“ Sie versuchte ihn noch einmal mit einem Blick aus flehenden, großen, blauen Augen zu beeinflussen. „Ich bin verzweifelt und der Plan ist perfekt. Du musst nur ungefähr eine Stunde `mich´ spielen, das gibt uns genügend Vorsprung, bevor du deine Identität enthüllst. Der Colonel wird wahrscheinlich im ersten Moment nicht besonders begeistert sein, aber was kann er schon tun? Da du ein Mann bist, kann er dich kaum zu Liebesdiensten zwingen, geschweige denn, dich heiraten!“ Samantha erklärte ihm das alles mit wachsender Begeisterung, sprang auf ihre Füße und hielt ihm eine Hand hin. 

Daniel schaute sehr zweifelnd drein, aber es fiel ihm immer sehr schwer, ihr irgendeinen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Sie war wie eine Schwester für ihn. Sie hatte für ihn die Jahre, als er als Waise bei ihnen in der Familie aufgewachsen war, angenehm und lebenswert gemacht. Er stand in ihrer Schuld. 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stimmte er schließlich zu und ergriff ihre Hand. „Es ist ein grässlicher Plan, aber ich habe keinen besseren. Jedoch werde ich mich nicht als Frau verkleiden. Ein Umhang mit einer Kapuze muss reichen.“ 

Da sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, gestand sie ihm diese Einschränkung großzügig zu. 

Er schob ihr Papier und eine Feder hin und befahl ihr: „Hier, schreib eine kurze Notiz an Shanahan und sag ihm, er soll alles für eure Abreise vorbereiten.“ 

Samantha kritzelte ein paar Zeilen, er rief einen Lakai herbei, gab ihm eine Münze und befahl ihm, diesen Brief sofort zu Squire Peter Shanahan zu bringen. Dann informierte er den Butler der Sandlingtons, dass er Miss Carter heim eskortieren werde und dass er nicht vor dem nächsten Tag zurück sein werde. 

\-----------------------------------

Zwei Minuten später verließen sie gemeinsam Sandlington Place. Es war nur ein kurzer Spaziergang bis zum Stadthaus der Carters. Sie schlichen sich durch den Dienstboteneingang ins Haus und hörten, wie Mark und O’Neill noch immer lebhaft im grünen Salon diskutierten. 

„Warte hier, Daniel. Ich hole dir den Umhang.“ Samantha verschwand und Daniel hatte ein paar Minuten Zeit darüber nachzudenken, in was für ein Durcheinander er geraten war. Natürlich war seine Tugend bei O’Neill sicher, aber er vermutete, dass der Colonel einen starken Sinn für Ehre hatte und man ihn besser nicht zum Narren hielt. Daniel fürchtete, dass der Offizier vielleicht Satisfaktion verlangen und ihm ein Duell aufzwingen würde, weil er ihn getäuscht hatte. Daniels einzige Hoffnung war, dass es für einen Colonel unangemessen war, einen einfachen Hauslehrer zu einem Duell herauszufordern. Daniel schob resolut seine Brille nach oben. 

Peter Shanahan – Jack O’Neill. Daniel konnte nicht verstehen, wie jemand den eher farblosen Squire dem faszinierenden Colonel vorziehen konnte. Peter war um sie besorgt, bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt, hielt in Daniels Augen aber keinem Vergleich mit dem interessanten, witzigen Colonel stand. Aber Samantha hatte ihm einmal erklärt, dass Pete für sie Sicherheit, Verlässlichkeit und … Zuhause bedeutete. Etwas, das sie bitter vermisst hatte in den letzten Jahren, die sie mit ihrem Bruder allein verbracht hatte, seitdem General Carter auf einem Einsatz in Indien verschollen war. Sie hätte schon längst mit ihm verheiratet sein sollen, doch Mark war zu engstirnig gewesen, dieser Heirat seine Zustimmung zu erteilen, weil er immer noch hoffte, einen Ehemann für seine Schwester zu finden, der reicher war als der Squire. Es geschah ihm nur Recht, wenn Samantha jetzt ihr Schicksal in die eigenen Hände nahm, musste Daniel mit einem Hauch von Schadenfreude denken. 

Schon wenige Minuten später kamen Samantha und ihre Kammerzofe Mary leise die Treppe hinunter geschlichen. Mary trug eine große Hutschachtel in ihrer Hand. Daniel grinste – seine Cousine war praktisch veranlagt wie immer. Selbst beim Durchbrennen dachte sie noch an eine Anstandsdame und Kleider zum Wechseln. 

Samantha händigte ihm einen bodenlangen, königsblauen Umhang aus und flüsterte: „Danke, Daniel. Ich danke dir von Herzen für alles. Ich werde dich wissen lassen, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist, sobald es mir möglich ist. Wenn alles nach Plan geht, werde ich in drei Tagen Mrs. Shanahan sein.“ 

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Sam“. Er umarmte sie und hoffte, dass sie das Richtige taten. 

Sie hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du auch. Sei vorsichtig mit dem Colonel. Ich könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass dir etwas passiert, nur weil mein Bruder ein solcher Narr ist.“ 

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen, Sam. Mach dir keine Gedanken.“ Er zog den Umhang um die Schultern. 

Mary begleitete ihn zu O’Neills Landauer und sagte dem Kutscher, dass sich Miss Carter nicht wohlfühle und sich bereits in die Kutsche setzen würde. Mary half Daniel die Falten des Umhangs zu arrangieren und die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht zu ziehen, so dass seine etwas größere und kräftigere Gestalt so gut es ging verborgen war. „Viel Glück, Sir.“ 

„Viel Glück, Mary.“ 

\--------------------------------------

Zehn Minuten später wurde der Wagenschlag mit Schwung aufgerissen und Colonel O’Neill kletterte energisch hinein. Bevor er die Tür schloss, rief er dem Kutscher noch ungeduldig zu: „Los! Auf geht’s!“ Er knallte die Tür ins Schloss und warf sich auf die Sitzbank gegenüber von Daniel. 

Es gab gar keinen Zweifel, dass der Colonel sehr verärgert war. Sein Fuß wippte nervös und seine Finger drehten und zupften an den großen Zierknöpfen seines Mantels. Sein strenges Gesicht mit den zusammengepressten Lippen wurde von Zeit zu Zeit von dem schwachen Licht erleuchtet, das durch die Fenster herein drang und seltsame Reflektionen auf sein braun-graues Haar malte. Daniel wagte nicht, ihn zu offen zu beobachten, war aber erstaunt und beunruhigt, all diese geballte Energie und Leidenschaft, die der Mann ihm gegenüber kaum zurückhalten konnte, zu spüren. 

Der Colonel behielt sein bedrückendes Schweigen für fast zehn Minuten bei, dann machte er sich mit einem lautem „Idiot!“ Luft. 

Daniel wurde aus seinen träumerischen Überlegungen gerissen und zuckte zusammen. 

„Tut mir Leid, es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie zu beunruhigen, Miss Carter. Ich bezog mich auf Ihren Bruder. Wissen Sie, dass er Sie förmlich an mich verkauft hat!?“ Seine Stimme war voller Abscheu. „Dieser nichtswürdige, betrunkene Narr! Aber ich werde sein Spiel nicht mitspielen. Ich werde Sie zu meiner Mutter bringen und wenn er wieder nüchtern ist, werden wir ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen. Deshalb bitte ich Sie, seien Sie nicht zu beunruhigt, Ihnen wird nichts geschehen.“ 

Seine Mutter?! Im ersten Moment war Daniel sehr beruhigt zu hören, dass der Colonel nie vorgehabt hatte, sich Samantha in unlauterer Absicht zu nähern. Dann wurde ihm aber die ganze Tragweite dieser Aussage bewusst. O’Neill würde ihn mit seiner Mutter konfrontieren! Daniel war nicht besonders erpicht darauf, einer alten Dame erklären zu müssen, warum er als seine Cousine verkleidet durch die Gegend vagabundierte und ihren einzigen Sohn dermaßen täuschte. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, wurde Mrs. O’Neill auch als der „Eiserne General“ bezeichnet. Sie hatte ihren Titel sicher nicht umsonst verliehen bekommen.   
Daniel rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum, aber er wusste, dass er Samantha soviel Vorsprung wie möglich verschaffen musste. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einer realisierbaren Lösung – hatte aber immer noch keine gefunden, als die Kutsche zwanzig Minuten später vor einem eindrucksvollen, hell erleuchteten Stadtpalais am Grosvenor Square stoppte. 

„Wir sind da“, verkündete O’Neill. 

Nun war die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Daniel Herz klopfte bis zum Halse, er hatte den Eindruck, man müsste den Puls nicht nur spüren, sondern auch sehen können. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs zurück. Seine allerersten Worte waren gleich: „Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid.“ Er warf Colonel O’Neill einen nervösen Blick zu und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. In diesem Moment kam ihm ihr Plan absolut hirnverbrannt, undurchdacht und schwachsinnig vor. 

O’Neill runzelte die Stirn. „Doktor Jackson?“ Was war denn das für ein Aberwitz?

„Ich bin Samanthas Cousin“, erklärte Daniel überflüssigerweise, nur um etwas zu sagen. 

„Ich weiß.“ Der Colonel rollte mit den Augen. „Sie hat uns einander vorgestellt, Sie erinnern sich? Aber warum…?“ 

Er wurde unterbrochen, weil der Wagenschlag aufgerissen wurde und einer der Lakaien O’Neill seinen Arm zum Aussteigen anbot. O’Neill warf einen Blick in Daniels Richtung, musste denken, dass der junge Doktor erstaunlich aussah in dem blauen, fließenden Stoff, der seine Augen betonte und dass das die meiste Abwechslung war, die der heutige Abend bisher gebracht hatte. Und dass er das nach der ganzen Langeweile, die er schon erduldet hatte, noch etwas auskosten wollte. Deshalb sagte er zu dem Bediensteten: „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Wir fahren zu mir. Informier den Kutscher.“ 

Der Lakai verbeugte sich und verschwand. Als die Kutsche wieder en route war, fragte O’Neill kalt: „Warum sind Sie hier und wo ist Miss Carter?“ 

„Meine Cousine ist auf dem Weg nach Gretna Green, um Squire Shanahan zu heiraten und ich bin hier um… ihr Zeit zu erkaufen“, antwortete Daniel wahrheitsgemäß und fügte noch einmal leise hinzu: „Es tut mir Leid.“ 

Oh Gott, er deckte tatsächlich die Flucht seiner Cousine! Da würde Mark Carter ja begeistert sein, wenn das herauskäme! O’Neill warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

Daniel schauderte und versuchte sich auf das vorzubereiten, was auch immer der Colonel jetzt tun würde. 

Aber der sagte nur: „Wir werden später darüber sprechen, bei einem Brandy, der uns etwas… moralische Unterstützung gibt.“ Er verzog seine Lippen abschätzig und für einen Augenblick sah Daniel ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen des Colonels. Aber dann lehnte sich O’Neill träge zurück in die Ecke seines Polsters und legte seine Beine auf die Bank neben Daniel. Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie für den Rest der Reise nicht mehr. 

Daniel Jackson statt Samantha Carter – was für eine erfreuliche Überraschung! Mr. Jackson war die einzige Person gewesen, mit der er in den letzten Wochen eine halbwegs befriedigende Konversation gehabt hatte. Nachdem er vor drei Monaten aus Spanien zurückgekehrt war, hatte er lernen müssen, dass die Leute nur an einer sehr pittoresken Beschreibung des Krieges interessiert waren. Alles, was sie an den Schlachten interessierte, waren die pikanten Details und witzige Anekdoten, egal, ob sie der Wahrheit entsprachen oder nicht. Niemand wollte wirklich etwas Genaueres über Fakten oder Zahlen oder gar Tote wissen. Nur Jackson hatte ihn wirklich über den Krieg in Spanien befragt und nicht nur über den neuen Helden Wellington plaudern wollen. 

Aber nichtsdestotrotz hatten die beiden jungen Leute ihm einen Streich gespielt. Hatten ihn für ihre eigenen Ziele benutzt und hätten auch nicht gezögert, ihn zum Gegenstand des Gespötts zu machen, wenn die Sache anders gelaufen wäre. Mark Carter war eine Canaille, bereit, seine Schwester für seine Spielleidenschaft zu opfern. Aber jetzt sah es ganz so aus, als wären auch Samantha und ihr Cousin aus demselben Holz geschnitzt. 

Jack schluckte seinen Ärger runter. Er konnte ihnen keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass sie versucht hatten, Samantha vor der Torheit ihres Bruders zu beschützen. Aber sein Rachedurst blieb, denn er war beleidigt worden. Sie hatten tatsächlich angenommen, dass er bereit gewesen wäre, auf das abstoßende und unehrenhafte Spiel Carters einzugehen. Das Wenigste was er also tun konnte war, dem jungen Mann, der an dem infamen Spiel beteiligt war, ein wenig Angst einzujagen. Ihm eine Lektion erteilen. Er wollte ihn aber nicht töten, deshalb verwarf er die Idee an ein Duell sofort wieder. Der junge Gelehrte sah nicht aus, als wäre er ein Experte was Fechten oder Pistolen anging. 

Außerdem würde es viel mehr Spaß machen, ein wenig mit seiner Angst zu spielen. 

Er wusste noch nicht, wie er sich an den Cousins rächen wollte, aber mit Sicherheit konnte er es nicht hier in der Kutsche tun. Er würde Jackson mit nach Hause nehmen, und es dann spielen, wie es kam. Er kannte den jungen Mann nicht besonders gut, aber er war von seiner Neugierde und seinem ehrlichen Interesse an allem, was er ihm erzählt hatte, fasziniert gewesen. Jack war bereit, das irgendwie zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen, ihn dank seiner Wissensgier in irgendeine unangenehme Lage zu manövrieren. Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen.

\------------------------------------------

Als sie an O’Neills Stadthaus ankamen, schickte der Colonel seinen Kammerdiener, der auf ihn gewartet hatte, schlafen und begleitete seinen Gast selbst in die Bibliothek. Er goss ihm, wie versprochen, ein Glas Brandy ein, fachte das Feuer im Kamin noch einmal an und bat Daniel, auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Für einige Augenblicke beobachtete er den jungen Mann schweigend und nachdenklich. 

Daniel bekam von der Musterung nichts mit, denn er versuchte mit einem Blick all die Bücher in sich aufzunehmen, die sich in dieser wundervollen Bibliothek befanden. Als er feststellte, dass das von dort aus, wo er saß, unmöglich war, konzentrierte er sich auf die, die ihm am nächsten standen und deren Titel er entziffern konnte. 

Er wurde von O’Neill unterbrochen. „Wessen Idee war das?“, fragte er emotionslos.

„Umm…“ Daniel zögerte, schaute auf das Glas in seiner Hand und nippte an seinem Brandy. 

„Nicht Ihre, nehme ich dann mal an. Aber Sie waren bereit, ihr zu helfen.“ 

„Sie ist meine Cousine! Und man verkauft niemanden, um Spielschulden zu bezahlen! Am allerwenigsten sein eigen Fleisch und Blut!“, rief Daniel hitzig. 

„Nein, das tut man nicht.“ O’Neill drehte das Glas in seiner Hand, bis der Brandy darin von einer Seite zur anderen schwappte. „Aber unglücklicherweise ist das eine allgemein akzeptierte Form der Bezahlung. Sie wäre nicht die erste Frau gewesen, die ein Vater oder Bruder verspielt hat. Und deshalb frage ich mich, ob Sie stattdessen meine Bezahlung sind?“ 

„Entschuldigung?“ 

„Ich habe die Schuldscheine auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen, weil ich dachte, ich würde stattdessen Miss Carter bekommen. Sieht so aus, als habe ich Sie stattdessen bekommen.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste herausfordernd. Mal sehen, wie der Doktor darauf reagieren würde.

Daniel wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Worauf spielte O’Neill an? Er räusperte sich und zwang sich, direkt in die neckenden, braunen Augen zu schauen. „Ich kann Ihnen Ihre ausstehende Summe nicht geben. Sie müssen sich an Mark Carter wenden. Ich kann nur noch einmal wiederholen, dass es mir Leid tut, dass wir Sie hintergangen haben und in unsere Familienquerelen herein gezogen haben.“ 

„Wenn Sie also nicht genügend Geld haben, um mir meine Verluste zu ersetzen, werden wir andere Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen müssen“, erwiderte O’Neill mit einstudierter Nonchalance und lockerte sein kunstvoll arrangiertes Halstuch ein wenig. 

Daniels Blick wurde unausweichlich von den Bewegungen der langen, schlanken Finger angezogen. Resolut zwang er seine Blick zurück in O’Neills Gesicht und schlug zögerlich vor: „Ich… ich könnte Sie Sprachen lehren. Spanisch, Französisch, Latein oder… oder… Italienisch…“ Er endete lahm, als er sah, dass O’Neills Grinsen immer breiter und verruchter wurde. 

Dann lief wohl doch alles auf ein Duell heraus, musste Daniel mit sinkendem Mut denken. Der harmlose Streich nahm auf einmal gefährliche Züge an. Daniel war nicht sehr in den Feinheiten der Duell-Regeln bewandert, aber er vermutete, dass O’Neill, als die beleidigte Partei, die Wahl der Waffen und des Ortes hatte. Er stellte sein Glas sorgsam neben sich auf das kleine Mahagoni-Beistelltischen, dann sagte er mit so fester Stimme, wie ihm möglich war: „Ich werde morgen früh nach meinen Sekundanten schicken, es sei denn, Sie bestehen darauf, es noch heute Nacht zu tun. Wählen Sie Pistolen oder Säbel?“ 

Colonel O’Neill sah, dass sich Daniels Atem erheblich beschleunigt hatte und Farbe in seine Wangen geschossen war. Seine ganze Haltung drückte aus, wie unwohl er sich fühlte. Seine eine Hand war zur Faust geballt, die Finger der anderen Hand spielten hektisch mit dem Stiel des Glases. Er saß ganz auf der Kante des Sofas, bereit, jeden Moment aufzuspringen. Gleichzeitig konnte Jack große Entschlossenheit in seinen Gesichtszügen lesen und der Colonel bewunderte sein Gefühl für Ehre, das ihn erst in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte. Ehrgefühl war in O’Neills Augen ein Charakterzug, den man nicht hoch genug schätzen konnte. 

Und Mut hatte der junge Mann, das musste man ihm lassen. Denn er konnte wohl kaum annehmen, dass er gegen einen so kampferprobten Mann wie ihn eine Chance hatte. Und dennoch hatte seine Stimme nicht gezittert, als er ihn wegen der Wahl der Waffen befragt hatte. Daniel Jackson war ein widersprüchliches Rätsel, das er gerne lösen würde. Aber erst einmal hatte Jack noch ein kleines Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen. Er konnte ihn nicht ganz ungeschoren davonkommen lassen. Um die unangenehme Situation für Daniel noch hinauszuzögern, denn ein wenig Rache musste sein, fragte Jack: „Was ist Ihnen lieber?“ 

`In welchem Fall habe ich größere Überlebenschancen?´, musste Daniel bitter denken. „Säbel“, antwortete er schließlich. Denn wenn das Duell bis zu dem Moment ausgetragen würde, bis das erste Blut flösse und wenn er es geschickt anstellte und sich von O’Neill rasch verletzen ließ, war der Kampf vielleicht vorüber, ehe er tot war. „Vielleicht könnten Sie auf den linken Arm zielen, den rechten brauche ich zum Schreiben?“, schickte Daniel noch hoffnungsvoll hinterher. 

Einen Moment stutzte Jack, dann brach er in lautes Gelächter aus. Daniel Jackson war wirklich der unterhaltsamste Mensch, der ihm seit langem begegnet war, auch wenn er es gar nicht darauf anlegte. „Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Sie der unmöglichste und unverschämteste Gegner sind, den ich je hatte“, lachte er. 

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass das keine Impertinenz von meiner Seite ist. Aber Sie wissen ja, womit ich meinen Lebensunterhalt verdiene“, versuchte Daniel sich zu verteidigen. 

„Ja, in dem Sie die undankbare Brut anderer Leute unterrichten.“ 

Daniel schenkte ihm ein vorsichtiges Lächeln: „So in etwa.“ 

„Also, was mache ich jetzt mit Ihnen?“ Als Jack diese zweideutigen Worte aussprach, schickte ihm sein verräterisches Gehirn einen sehr interessanten Vorschlag. Für einen Moment dachte Jack daran, Daniel zu Liebesdiensten zu erpressen, wie sie es ja sicher von ihm erwartet hätten, wenn er stattdessen Samantha mitgenommen hätte. Nur der Gedanke daran, Daniels nachlässig geschlungenes Halstuch aufzuknüpfen, oder seine Hände durch die hellbraunen Haare gleiten zu lassen, ließ seine Finger zucken. Dann verwarf er die Idee wieder, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sich einem widerwilligen Partner aufzuzwängen. 

Daniel wusste nicht genau, was er aus O’Neills Fragen machen sollte, er konnte den Unterton darin nicht deuten. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf ein Buch im Regal, das sofort sein Interesse anzog und seine Neugierde weckte. In einem Anfall von Verwegenheit schlug er vor: „Vielleicht könnten Sie mir dieses“, er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf ein Leder gebundenes Werk, dessen Buchrücken mit filigraner Goldschrift bedeckt war, „Buch über das alte Ägypten zeigen?“

„Ich habe ein Buch über Ägypten?“, neckte Jack ihn. „Also schön, schauen Sie es sich an, während ich noch einmal unsere Gläser nachfüllen gehen.“ 

Er kam mit zwei vollen Gläsern zurück, stellte Daniels auf dem kleinen Tischchen ab und schaute über Jacksons Schulter ebenfalls in das Buch.

„Die haben merkwürdige Beerdigungs-Riten gehabt“, bemerkte er, als Daniel sich eine Seite anschaute, auf der eine Mumie abgebildet war und ein Priester, der die inneren Organe in einer Kanope versiegelte. 

„Das ist faszinierend“, antwortete Daniel mit Ehrfurcht in der Stimme. „Ich habe einmal bei der Eröffnung eines Sarkophags zuschauen dürfen, den Lord Alverly aus Ägypten mitgebracht hatte. Er ist jetzt im Britischen Museum. Der Sarkophag, nicht der Lord, meine ich. Während dieser Soirée haben sie sogar die Mumie ausgewickelt. Das werde ich mein Lebtag nicht vergessen.“ Er blätterte weiter begeistert durch das Buch. „Ich liebe seltsame Dinge.“ 

Dem wollte und konnte Jack nicht widersprechen. Alles, was er bisher über Daniel erfahren hatte, lief genau in diese Richtung – und machte den jungen Mann für ihn überaus anziehend. Von dort, wo Jack stand, konnte er die weiche Haut in Daniels Nacken sehen und plötzlich brannte er darauf, ihn dort berühren zu können. Dieser Gelehrte war so ganz anders, als all die harten, oft zynischen Soldaten, mit denen er die letzten Jahre verbracht hatte. Er wusste, dass Daniel schon dreiunddreißig war, aber er hatte eine Aura von Unschuld, die Jack faszinierte und berührte. Und heute, in der Kutsche, hatte er sich zum ersten Mal eingestanden, dass Daniel auch verdammt gut aussah und längst vergessene Gefühle in ihm weckte. Falls er jemals eine Chance hätte, herauszufinden, was Daniel über die Liebe zwischen zwei Männern dachte, dann wäre heute Nacht die beste Gelegenheit. Würde sich Daniel völlig angewidert davon zeigen, könnte er es immer noch auf seinen etwas seltsamen Humor und seinen Rachedurst schieben. 

Als Daniel das Buch endlich schloss, hatte Jack eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er stellte sein Brandyglas zur Seite und lud Daniel mit einem rätselhaften Lächeln ein: „Kommen Sie, wenn Sie… merkwürdige Dinge mögen, werde ich Ihnen ein weiteres Buch zeigen, dass Sie interessieren könnte.“ 

Er ging zu einer Tür, die direkt in seinen Ankleideraum führte. Während sie den Raum durchschritten fragte Daniel: „Wo gehen wir hin?“ 

„In mein Schlafzimmer“, erwiderte Jack und war erfreut zu sehen, dass Daniel ihm dennoch folgte. 

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich.“ Jack deutete auf das Bett während er begann, seinen Ebenholz-Sekretär zu durchsuchen. 

Daniel setzte sich auf das Himmelbett und schaute sich um. Maskuline Eleganz, war das Erste, das ihm in den Sinn sprang. Dunkles Holz, feines weißes Leinen, einige Gemälde mit exotischen Landschaften an der Wand und alles sehr ordentlich, sehr ans Militär erinnernd. Daniel war erleichtert, dass der Colonel offensichtlich das Duell und die Schuldscheine vergessen hatte. Wenigstens für den Moment – aber er hoffte, dass der Colonel umso mehr Skrupel haben würde ihn zu verletzen oder gar zu töten, je besser er ihn kannte. 

Jacks Gedanken waren weit von jeglichen Tötungsabsichten entfernt. Sie eilten schon in Gefilde voraus, von denen Daniel noch keine Ahnung hatte, denen er vielleicht nie zustimmen würde. Aber Jack war fest entschlossen, das Risiko einzugehen. So eine Gelegenheit würde sich nicht so bald wieder bieten.   
Gut versteckt in einem Geheimfach seines Sekretärs befand sich das Buch, das er suchte. Nachdem er es herausgezogen hatte, zögerte er einen Moment, überdachte noch einmal seine Optionen, dann stand er zu seiner Entscheidung, die er gerade getroffen hatte und setzte sich neben Daniel. Er gab ihm das Buch. „Noch mehr … merkwürdige Dinge“, warnte er ihn und beobachtete ihn ganz genau. Jack war sich sicher, dass sein Einsatz den ganzen Abend über nicht höher gewesen war, als in diesem Moment. 

Daniel nahm das Buch entgegen. Da es keinen Titel hatte, stellte er sich auf ein Kuriositäten-Kabinett ein. Stattdessen sah Daniel mit wachsender Erregung Zeichnungen von griechischen Vasen, die die Liebe zwischen zwei Männern feierten. Römische Fresken mit jungen Heroen, die spielten, rannten, rangen und Liebe miteinander machten. Es gab Gemälde im mittelalterlichen Stil, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, unbekannte Renaissance-Maler, Ölgemälde im verspielten Stil des Rokoko und zeitgenössische Kupferstiche – alle bildeten sie Männerliebe in mehr oder weniger Details ab. 

Daniel war sprachlos. Wieso hatte er nicht gewusst, dass es solche Bücher gab? Da waren Seiten um Seiten gefüllt mit all den Bilder zu all den Gedanken, die er schon seit Jahren mit sich herumtrug und er ahnte nichts davon! Er schüttelte seinen Kopf unmerklich und betrachtete ein Bild, das zwei junge Männer zeigte, die sich küssten. Unwillkürlich befeuchtete er seine Lippen. Als er etwas genauer hinschaute, sah er, dass ihre Hände zärtlich im Nacken und auf den Wangen des Partners ruhten. Das kleine Ölgemälde drückte so viel Zärtlichkeit und Liebe aus, dass es ihn fast neidisch machte. Er gestand sich ein, dass er nur zu gerne O’Neills attraktive Gesichtzüge mit seinen Fingerspitzen nachmalen würde, seine einladenden Lippen mit seiner Zunge erforschen würde. 

Er schlug die Seite um und wurde mit einem Bild von Zeus und Ganymed belohnt, auf dem der Göttervater den jungen Sterblichen in einer eindeutigen Art und Weise anfasste. Sehr eindeutig. Da brauchte es keine große Vorstellungskraft mehr. Daniel fühlte, wie sich ein Zittern durch seinen Körper ausbreitete und sich in seinem Bauch die Wärme zu sammeln begann, wenn er daran dachte, dass jemand – vorzugsweise Jack O’Neill, nein, nur Jack O’Neill – ihn so berühren würde. Was für ein Gefühl wäre das, die langen, schlanken Finger – die zurzeit gerade an einen imaginärem Flecken auf O’Neills Ärmel rubbelten – auf seiner Haut zu fühlen? Wie würde sein Körper reagieren? Daniel brannte darauf, berührt zu werden, gehalten zu werden und wenn allein der Gedanke daran seinen Atem bereits dermaßen beschleunigte… 

Unwillig zwang er seine Überlegungen in die Realität zurück. Was wollte O’Neill wirklich erreichen, wenn er ihm dieses Buch zeigte? Er wusste nicht, was er daraus machen sollte. War das eine ganz subtile Art der Rache? Wenn es auch nur das geringste Gerücht gäbe, dass er an Männern interessiert war, würde er sofort bei Lord Sandlington in Ungnade fallen und nie wieder irgendwo unterrichten können. 

„Was denken Sie?“, unterbrach Jack seine Gedanken. Jedenfalls hatte Daniel das Buch nicht gleich geschockt zugeklappt, sondern die Bilder ausführlich betrachtet. Das ließ ihn hoffen.

„Ich denke… Ich denke, dass ich jetzt weiß, warum Sie das Buch nicht offen zugänglich in Ihrer Bibliothek liegen haben“, antwortete Daniel vorsichtig. 

„Das ist alles?“ Jack war von dieser Antwort enttäuscht. Und er konnte Daniels Körpersprache nicht gut lesen. Sicher, er war erregt, seine Wangen hatten Farbe bekommen und er rutschte nervös herum, aber Jack hätte nicht darauf wetten wollen, ob es nicht an dem seltenen und kostbaren Buch lag, das er in den Händen hielt, statt am Inhalt des Buches. 

Daniel war sich der Stelle, an der sich ihre Knie berührten, überbewusst. Er spürte die Hitze zwischen ihren Körpern, er hörte Jacks harte Atmung – und spürte seine eigene Antwort auf all das, fühlte sein eigenes, überwältigendes Begehren. Aber was, falls er falsch lag? Was, wenn das nur eine grausame Art und Weise war, ihm seine Täuschung heimzuzahlen? Als Jack seine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, hob Daniel den Kopf. 

Jack hoffte, dass er denselben Hunger in Daniels Blick sah, den er fühlte, als sich ihre Augen trafen. Und mit seltener Intuition flüsterte er: „Dies ist weder Erpressung noch Rache.“ 

„Ist es … Bezahlung?“, flüsterte Daniel. 

„Nur, wenn du das als Entschuldigung brauchst.“

Von Daniels Schultern fiel eine riesige Last. Ein Lächeln begann sich auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen. „Nein, ich brauche keine“, erwiderte Daniel ehrlich. Er legte seine Hand über Jacks Finger, berührte ihn zum ersten Mal bewusst. Seine Augen ließen niemals Jacks Blick los, als er seine Hand langsam auf und ab bewegte, die Form von Jacks Fingern nachzeichnete und ihre Finger dann miteinander verflocht. Er konnte das Verlangen und die wachsende Erregung deutlich in Jacks größer werdenden Pupillen lesen. Es war endlich an der Zeit, die Tagträume in die Wirklichkeit zu bringen. 

Daniel legte das Buch behutsam auf den Boden und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, zog Jack ihn schwungvoll in seine Arme. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und es war nicht das kleinste bisschen linkisch oder merkwürdig oder seltsam. Es war genauso, wie es alle Romane und Liebesgedichte, die Daniel je gelesen hatte, beschrieben hatten. Nur noch viel, viel unmittelbarer, viel, viel überwältigender. Ein Kribbeln lief durch seinen ganzen Körper, befreite mit einem Schlag das aufgestaute Verlangen von Jahren, ließ seine Empfindungen überquellen. Er versuchte Jacks Jacke abzustreifen, weil er mehr von ihm spüren wollte, die Wärme der Haut unmittelbarer kosten wollte. Aber da machte ihnen die herrschende Mode einen Strich durch die Rechnung – die Jacke saß so eng, dass sie keinen Zentimeter nachgab. 

Frustriert unterbrach Daniel den Kuss. „Deine Jacke“, meinte er ungeduldig und zupfte erneut an dem hinderlichen Teil. 

„Deine auch“, stimmte Jack sofort zu, sprang vom Bett und zog nicht nur seine Jacke aus, sondern nahm seine gestreifte Weste gleich mit. Zur selben Zeit kämpfte sich auch Daniel aus seiner Oberbekleidung. Als er sah, dass Jack an seinem Halstuch zog, trat er auf ihn zu und meinte lächelnd: „Lass mich das machen. Ich habe das Tuch schon den ganzen Abend bewundert. Ist das im Stil von Beau Brummel gebunden?“ 

„Der Beau würde auf die Barrikaden gehen, wenn du dieses Machwerk mit seinen Kunstwerken vergleichst“, stellte Jack grinsend klar, präsentierte aber seinen Hals so, dass Daniel an dem Tuch herumfummeln konnte. 

Daniel löste es und ließ es auf das Bett fallen. „Darf ich?“, fragte er, bevor er Jacks Hemd zur Seite streifte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was in so einem ungewöhnlichen Fall als schicklich galt, hatte er doch nichts außer literarischen Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet und die Romane hatten in den meisten Fällen direkt hinter der Schlafzimmertür geendet. 

„Du darfst alles, was du willst“, versicherte ihm Jack und streifte ungeduldig die Ärmel von Daniels Hemd über die Arme nach unten. Endlich konnte er seine Finger auf die nackte, haarlose Brust legen, bewundernd die warme Haut bis zum Bauchnabel nach unten streicheln. Als seine Finger dabei die Brustwarzen streiften, ließ Daniel ein leises Wimmern hören. 

Daniel stand in Flammen. Das alles war fast zu viel für seine Sinne. Von allen Seiten stürmten Eindrücke und Versprechen auf ihn ein, die ihn schwindelig werden ließen. Gerade hatte er noch gedacht, er müsse mit dem Colonel ein Duell auf Leben und Tod ausfechten, jetzt lieferten sich ihre Zungen, die sich erneut gefunden hatten, ein Duell der ganz anderen Art. Inzwischen war er soweit, dass er sich dachte, selbst wenn dies nur ein Racheakt wäre, würde er ihn um nichts in der Welt missen wollen. Aber er wusste, dass es mehr war, denn Jacks Zärtlichkeiten waren nicht gespielt, die Bewunderung, die er in Jacks Blick las, nicht nur vorgetäuscht. 

Und als Jack ihn jetzt auf das Bett zurückdrängte und vor ihm auf die Knie ging, um ihm die Schuhe auszuziehen und seine Strümpfe mit immer neuen Neckereien herunterzurollen, ließ er es gerne geschehen und dachte sowieso nicht mehr viel mehr, als dass das noch niemand für ihn getan hatte. 

Jack hatte fast denselben Gedanken, denn in dem Moment, in dem er das Seidenband an den Knien löste und die vier Knöpfe aufknöpfte, meinte er selbst erstaunt: „Ich habe noch niemals einen Mann ausgezogen.“

Daniel, der sich hatte nach hinten in die weichen Kissen sinken lassen, setzte sich wieder auf und ließ seine Finger durch das kurze Haar, des vor ihm knienden Mannes gleiten. „Ich auch nicht. Aber… ich würde es gerne“, fügte er mit fragendem Unterton hinzu.

„Wie ich schon sagte, Daniel. Alles, was du willst“, versicherte ihm Jack erneut, ließ sich neben Daniel auf die Matratze fallen und meinte mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung und einem übermütigen Zwinkern in den Augen: „Walte deines Amtes.“ 

So sank Daniel mit einem kleinen Kichern vor dem Bett auf die Knie, bewunderte die weißen Strümpfe aus feinster Seide, die er herunterrollte und kämpfte mit den Verschlüssen an Jacks Breeches. Jack lachte einmal auf, als er ihn dabei unbeabsichtigt an der Kniekehle kitzelte. Dann trug auch Jack nichts mehr, als hautenge, hellbeige Kaschmirhosen. Daniels Finger lagen auf Jacks Oberschenkeln und sie beobachteten beide mit atemloser Spannung, wie sie langsam aber sicher immer höher glitten und eine Spur von zitternder Hitze auf Jacks Muskeln hinterließen. Bevor Daniel jedoch die letzten Knöpfe an der Taille lösen konnte, griff Jack nach ihm und zog ihn neben sich auf das Bett. 

Sie lagen voreinander und Jack streichelte Daniels Wange, fuhr mit einem Finger das Kinn und den Hals entlang und fragte: „Du hast keine Probleme… hiermit?“ Er schloss sie beide in seine Handbewegung ein. 

Daniel ließ ein spitzbübisches Lächeln sehen: „Keine. Fast alle meine griechischen Lieblingsdichter hatten auch männliche Liebhaber. Ich bin da in bester Gesellschaft.“ 

„Wenn du das so siehst, setzt du sozusagen eine literarische Tradition fort“, lachte Jack und küsste Daniel erneut, während seine Finger begannen, Daniels letztes Kleidungsstück abzustreifen. 

Daniel tat es ihm gleich, so dass sich schon wenige Minuten später Haut gegen Haut reiben und Daniel endlich die nackte Form eines erregten Mannes studieren konnte. Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern fuhr er harte Formen und lockende Rundungen nach, über die er schon lange phantasiert hatte, allenfalls aber bisher in kalten Marmor gehauen hatte näher betrachten können. 

Er war aber nicht der Einzige, der die Schönheit des Partners mit durstigen Blicken und gierigen Fingern in sich aufnahm. Auch Jack, dessen Erfahrungen mit anderen Männern sich auf einen hastigen, lieblosen Akt im Feld beschränkten, dem man sich nur hingab, wenn die Zeit, in der sie Gelegenheit zum Besuch eines Freudenhauses gehabt hatten, zu lang geworden war, genoss die Langsamkeit und das Spielerische dieser Annäherung. Er machte es zu seiner Aufgabe, all die Punkte an Daniels Körper zu finden, die ihn zu hemmungslos verlangenden Tönen trieben. Die den jungen Gelehrten veranlassten, sich seinen Händen mit immer drängenderem „Bitte, bitte, bitte“, entgegenzubäumen. 

Daniel versuchte all die Aufmerksamkeiten zurückzugeben, aber schon bald wusste er nicht mehr, was er dachte, was er fühlte, wo oben und wo unten war, wo seine Haut aufhörte und Jacks Fingerspitzen anfingen. Er befand sich in einem Chaos von Gefühlen, von Empfindungen, die ihn mit jeder Minute weiter an einen Ort heranführten, der ihn glauben ließ, er müsse zerspringen. Und in dem Moment, als er zum ersten Mal außer Jacks Hand auch dessen Zunge an seinem Glied spürte, war es um ihn geschehen. Entschuldigungen und begeisterte Zustimmung abwechselnd und gleichzeitig ausstoßend, kam er und verströmte sich über Jacks Fingern und seinen eigenen Bauch. Flüsterte bei jeder neuen Welle bewundernd „Jack“ und zog den anderen Mann endlich ganz fest auf sich, um ihn in den Armen halten zu können, während sich sein Herzschlag langsam beruhigte und sich der aufregende Nebel in seinem Hirn langsam lichtete. 

„Oh, mein Gott“, wisperte er, den Unglauben noch nicht ganz verbannt, dass man tatsächlich so viel auf einmal fühlen konnte. „Das war … das war…“ 

„Seltsam?“, schlug Jack mit einem breiten Grinsen vor. 

Erleichtert lachte Daniel: „Wenn das `seltsam´ war, dann war das das beste `seltsam´, das ich je hatte.“ Er zog Jack zu einem weiteren Kuss heran. „Danke.“ 

Mit dem Hauch eines Zögerns in der Stimme fragte Jack: „Willst du noch mehr?“ 

Daniel legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und antwortete fest, so dass keine Zweifel bestand, dass ihm die Tragweite seiner Worte bewusst war: „Alles, Jack. Alles.“ Er bedeute Jack, sich etwas hoch zu drücken. Als Jack dem Ansinnen nachkam, ihm etwas Raum gewährte, drehte er sich unter Jack auf den Bauch und wackelte einladend mit dem Po. 

Jack gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps, den Daniel mit einem weiteren Lachen quittierte, dann sprang Jack auf und meinte: „Dann musst du dich einen kleinen Moment gedulden.“ Er ging zu der Anrichte, auf der auch der Wasserkrug und die Waschschüssel standen und kam mit einem kleinen Tiegelchen zurück. 

Daniel ließ ihn nicht einen Moment aus seinem Blick und Jack musste schlucken, als er sah, dass Daniel vor allem seine Erektion musterte, die bei jedem Schritt, den er machte, wippte. 

„Daniel, hör auf, mich aus dem Konzept zu bringen“, beklagte er sich halbherzig. 

„Ich mag, was ich sehe“, versprach Daniel nur mit funkelnden Augen. 

Mit einem tiefen Grollen stürzte sich Jack auf den aufreizend nervigen jungen Mann. 

Doch schon bald, als sich Jacks Unterkörper gegen Daniels Pobacken presste, sein Bauch und Oberkörper Daniels Rücken bedeckten und seine Zähne spielerisch an einem Ohr knabberten, vergingen Daniel die klugen Kommentare und der volle Körperkontakt machte ihn erneut sprachlos. Er hatte den Eindruck, als müsse er in dieser einen Nacht all die Jahre aufholen, die er nur mit seiner Phantasie und allenfalls seiner eigenen Hand verbracht hatte. Er forderte Jack auf, ihm mehr zu geben und Jack tat nicht so, als würde er ihn nicht verstehen. Als der erste Finger in seinen Körper eindrang, konnte Daniel nur noch laut aufstöhnen. 

Jack musste noch einmal an die Begegnungen während des Feldzuges zurückdenken, bei denen es nur darum gegangen war, seinen eigenen Höhepunkt zu erreichen ehe man gestört wurde. Ohne Rücksicht darauf, ob der Partner mit dem Tempo mithalten konnte oder nicht. Mit Daniel hatte er zum ersten Mal den Eindruck, dass es ihm wichtiger war, dass der Mann unter ihm sich wohlfühlte, seine Befriedigung erfuhr, soviel wie nur eben möglich aus dieser Begegnung mitnahm. Seine eigene Erfüllung fand er ganz nebenbei, indem er ihm soviel Lust wie es ihm möglich war, schenkte. 

Folgerichtig kam er mit Daniel zusammen in dem Moment, als der seinen zweiten Höhepunkt des Abends hatte. Jacks Aufmerksamkeit und auch Begehren war so sehr auf Daniel gerichtet, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als den Aufforderungen nach `schneller´ und `fester´ nachzukommen und sich mit ihm gemeinsam in die alles verzehrende Hitze zu stürzen, die sie zusammenschweißte und über ihnen zusammenschlug. 

Als Jack sich von Daniel herunterrollen wollte, hielt der ihn mit einem Arm, den er von unten um Jacks Taille schlang, fest. „Bleib noch einen Moment. Ich will keine Sekunde verpassen.“ 

Jack hörte die nachdenkliche Resignation in den Worten und versicherte ihm: „Daniel, es muss nicht bei diesem einen Mal bleiben.“ Er hauchte einen winzigen Kuss auf den Tintenfleck, den er auf Daniels Daumen entdeckt hatte. 

Daniel drehte den Kopf soweit, dass er Jack anschauen konnte. „Wir dürfen keinen Verdacht auf uns lenken.“ 

„Bist du nun ein Meister der Verstellung, oder nicht?“, neckte Jack ihn sanft. 

„Ja?“, fragte Daniel hoffnungsvoll. 

„Ich habe eine riesige Bibliothek und ich denke mal, du könntest mich regelmäßig besuchen und dir ein Buch nach dem anderen ausleihen, oder nicht? Damit haben wir noch Jahre, nein Jahrzehnte, einen Vorwand, warum du mich ständig besuchst.“ 

„Oh.“ Daniel dachte einen Moment nach, dann meinte er selbstgefällig: „Und da Ausleih-Schulden, Ehrenschulden sind…“ 

„Genau! Bestehe ich unbarmherzig auf der Eintreibung derselbigen“, lachte Jack und rollte sich nun doch von Daniels Rücken hinunter. 

Daniel seufzte wohlig und zog Jack fest in seine Arme. „Manchmal zahlt sich ein bisschen Trickserei doch aus…“ 

Jack überhörte das geflissentlich. Man musste den jungen Mann in dieser Beziehung ja nicht auch noch ermutigen. 

 

\----------------ENDE------------

 

©Antares, November 2006


End file.
